


The Oathkeepers Rewrite

by PrincessKairi20



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Holding Hands, Intertwined Fingers Together, Jian Bird, Kairi Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kissing, Living Together, Loving Marriage, Made For Each Other, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Moving In Together, One heart, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sleeping Together, Sora Loves Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Soulmates, True Love, True Love's Kiss, True Mates, love birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKairi20/pseuds/PrincessKairi20
Summary: I don't know what the nameless star's name is so I named her Stella I'm pretty that's her name it will be cool if Stella was her name
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Ava/Gula (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Isa (Kingdom Hearts), Ephemer (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s), Ienzo/Skuld (Kingdom Hearts), Invi/Ira (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Olette/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Strelitzia/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It's been two years since the death of Master Xehanort, it also has been two years since Sora found Kairi by using the power of waking and brought her back home, but unfortunately it led him to disappear, a few months after Sora has disappear, Kairi has decided to go to sleep, because she believes her heart hold a clue about Sora, Riku been having dreams about Sora and the fairy godmother was sent by Merlin and Master Yen Sid to talk to Riku about his dreams, because it held a clue, Riku saves Sora and brought him home while Kairi trains with Master Aqua. Riku found Sora in Quadratum a world where Yozora and Stella came from. Aqua, Master Yen, Riku and Mickey decided to name Sora a true Keyblade Master, Kairi was also name a true keyblade master. Sora and Kairi has been dating ever since he was recuse, all of their friends were happy for them, ever since Kairi has brought Sora back, he did not want to be apart from her, he always wanted to be with her, even when Sora fought the Foretellers, Xigbar/Luxu and the Master of Masters, the Foretellers decided to betray Luxu and their Master to help Sora to fight Luxu, the only foreteller who didn't betray the Master and Luxu was Aced. When Sora and Kairi reunion, they don't want to be separated again, Sora being the over protective Boyfriend, not in a bad way, but in a good way, because he doesn't want to lose her again, he would attack people who tries to take her away from him, he wouldn't attack his friends, but he would attack the Master of Masters or Luxu or the Foretellers if they try to take his Girlfriend away from him, but he doesn't have to worry about Foretellers, because they betrayed their Master and Luxu, the only Foreteller he has to worried about is Aced, because he was the only Foreteller who didn't betrayed their Master and Luxu. Almost everday, Sora and Kairi would hold hands while watching the sunset as they intertwined their fingers together, Sora and Kairi staring into each others eyes with the love, they both have for each other, Sora telling Kairi that he loves her, Kairi telling Sora that she loves him too. Sora and Kairi would smile at each other and to kiss each other on the lips while they hug each other. Sora and Kairi spending a lot of time together. Sora comforting Kairi when she is upset, wiping away her tears while he holds her in his arms, hugging her close to him. Sora cups Kairi's beautiful face with his hands and stares deeply into her beautiful blue eyes, while thinking to his self about how lucky, he was to have her as his Girlfriend, he then pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly and passionately. Sora and Kairi would fall asleep on the beach, under the stars, almost everynight, they would even fall a sleep in Sora's bed or Kairi's bed. Sora holding Kairi close to him while they slept. Sora would do anything to protect Kairi and to keep her safe, he won't let anyone to hurt her.

It's been a year since Sora was found and it's also has been a year since the final battle with Luxu, the Foretellers and the Master of Masters, Sora felt it was time to ask the girl, he loves to marry him. Sora and Kairi has been dating, since she recuse him, today was the day when they first shared the Paopu Fruit. Later that night, they even live in a three bedroom house and two full bathrooms a gift from their parents. Riku and Namine also lives with them.

Kairi was in her's and Sora's bedroom getting ready for her date. Their bedroom was a Master size with a King size bed and their very own bathroom.

Kairi was wearing a long purple dress with sparkles on it, it goes all the way down to her knees, she also had on her pearl necklace and her paopu fruit earrings Sora gave her, she also had on makeup pink eyeshadow and red lipstick. Kairi walk out of the bedroom and walk over to Sora

"Wow," He said with a smile. "You look beautiful Kairi."

"Thank you." Kairi said as she blushed.

"Your welcome, are you ready for our date?"

"Yes."

Then Sora held out his hand.

"Shall we?" He asked.

Kairi smiled before taking his hand.

"We shall."

With that they went to little chef's bistro and had, after their dinner, they went to the movie theatre and watch a movie.

Sora and Kairi enjoy their date, they stare into each others eyes, until she felt Sora's forehead on hers. "I love you Kairi." Sora smiled at her.

"I love you too Sora." Kairi smiled back at him, they then kiss each other on the lips as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Sora and Kairi broke the kiss so they can breathe.

Kairi kept on hugging him while he hugs her back.

"I have the best boyfriend in the whole world, your the best boyfriend a girl could over ask for."

"And I have the best girlfriend in the whole wide world, your the best girlfriend a guy could ever ask for." Thanks for dinner Sora, I enjoy our date, your so romantic, I love it when your being romantic with me." Kairi said with a smile. He grins at her. "Your welcome Kairi, I'm glad you enjoy our date, I'll always be romantic with you. Happy Anniversary Kairi." "Happy Anniversary Sora."

They continue to kiss each other as they held hands, intertwining their fingers together, they broke the kiss, so they can catch their breath, they stare at each other with the love they both had for each other, they love each other more than anything.

Sora then cups Kairi's beautiful face with his hands and stares deeply into her beautiful blue, while thinking to his about how lucky, he was to have her as his girlfriend, he then pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly and passionately, he wanted this woman to be wife, he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. They broke the kiss.

"I love you so much Kairi, you mean so much to me."

"I love you too Sora."

"Kairi, there's something, I want to ask you."

"Okay."

Sora then got down on one knee as he held Kairi's hand.

"Kairi, I know we're not exactly grown ups yet, but I have something really important to ask you. Kairi, I have made many friends through my journey and I care for them all very much, but there is no one else that I could ever care for more than you, your my light in the darkness, you're the one who always made me feel my happiest, your the girl, I love and I want to be with you forever, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want forever with you, we've shared the paopu fruit which means tying our fate to each other forever, making sure we'll never be apart from each other, you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me, ever since that day, when I sacrificed myself to free your heart, then you saved me, you kept me from fading away when I ended up in the Final World, your love and light is what saved me, then you and Riku found me and brought me home. I'am in love with you and I can't stand to be without you, you're light of my heart and you're the light of my life, as I'am yours, you've always have been my guiding key, your the one who I care for the most, you're the most important, a very special and the most perious person to me, so what I'am trying to ask is," He pulled out the tiny black box and open it, showing a gold ring with a red diamond shape like a heart in the middle. "Kairi Marie Hikari will you marry me?"

Kairi gasped at the sight of the beautiful ring, the man of her dreams has proposed to her on a beautiful sunset in the most romantic way. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Sora smiles and slips the ring on her finger as he stands up and hugs her, while she hugs him back. "We'll always be a part of each others life no matter what."

"Right, and no one won't ever come between us.

"That's right, I won't allow it."

Sora holds Kairi closely and smothers her face in kisses.

She giggles and nuzzles against him.

He chuckles, nuzzling against her as he holds her protectively before smooching her lips. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." She whispers back, she wanted nothing more, but to stay in his arms forever, she felt safe in his arms.

He kisses her deeply.

She kisses him back.

He continued to kiss his Kairi as he french kissed her.

She french kisses him back.

Sora pulls away and smiles. "You're so sexy and so adorable."

"Thank you, so are you." She blushes.

"Your welcome, my love." He smothered her face with kisses. He kisses her lips softly. She blushes and kisses his lips softly.

"Words can't describe how much you mean to me, baby. I love you so much Kairi, I don't ever want to stop loving you, my beautiful Queen!"

"I love you too my handsome King!"

"You're so perfect in every way."

Kairi kept on blushing.

Sora smiles as he caressing her cheek.

She smiles and blushes.

He smiles, resting his forehead against her. "You're so cute."

He pecked her nose affectionately.

She blushes and giggles.

He smiles, chuckling as he kissed her cheek.

She kisses his cheek back.

He rubs his nose against hers affectionately. "My beautiful Kairi."

"My handsome Sora."

He smiles as he kissed her neck softly.

She moaned softly.

He gently licked her neck.

She kept on moaning.

He pulls away from her neck.  
He enjoyed this moment that he spent with her as he nuzzled her closely, holding her hand with his and intertwined their fingers together as he smothered her face with kisses.

"I love you, Kairi."

"I love you too Sora."

He smiles, holding her very closely as he kissed her forehead.

"My Kairi."

He looks down at her as he leaned in towards her, resting his forehead against hers.

She closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against his own.

He closed his eyes as well, enjoying this moment with her as his hands held hers. "My beautiful Princess of Heart."

He continued to rest his head against hers before kissing her forehead.

"My handsome King of Heart."

"We have to tell Riku and the others."

"I agree with you Sora, we should tell them."

"I will call them and tell them."

"Sounds good to me."

They countiunted to hold hands as they kept their fingers intertwined together.

Sora calls the Guaridans of Light and the Foretellers and told them about his and Kairi's engagement, their friends were of course happy for them and wish them the best of luck.

"Kairi."

"Yes Sora?"

"I promise I would never cheat on you."

"I promise I would never cheat on you either."

"I love you Kai."

"I love you too Sora "

"Your so beautiful Kai."

She blushes when Sora called her beautiful. "Oh Sora." She hugs him.

He hugs her back. "I meant every word of it Kai, you're so beautiful."

She blushes. "You're so handsome."

He blushes.

They broke the hug and stares into each others eyes. Kairi's tears were rolling down her cheeks, he wipes away her tears with his thumb, he leans in and kisses her on the lips as he wraps his arms around her, she kisses his lips as she wraps her arms around him, they broke the kiss and stares at each other in the eyes, she lays her head on him as he lays his head on top of hers. "I love you, so much, I'm so glad your a part of my life."

"I love you too Sora and I'm glad your a part of my life as well."

Sora pulls Kairi closer to him and held her in his arms as she lays her head on his chest. Sora smiles and kisses the top of her head and whispers in her ear. "I love you more than anything Kairi, and I would never break up with you or I would never cheat on you, you will be my wife soon."

As soon as Sora and Kairi went home to their house.

Sora picks up Kairi and carrys his fiance to their bed, he lays her down and laid down next to her and covers them up, "I love you Sora."

"I love you too Kairi."

Sora kisses her lips softly, while she kisses him back, they then french kiss each other, they stop kissing so they could catch their breaths.

"Your my light, do you want to know what's been keeping me going all through my journey, it was thinking about how you were waiting for me back home."

When Sora said this....Kairi began to cry.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Sora asked as he hugs her and wipes her tears away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry," Kairi apologized as she hugs him back. "It's just....when you were gone, I've missed you so much, do you know how worried, I was about you, I didn't know where you were or what had happened to you! I was so scared that I would never see you again!"

After she said this....Sora wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"That would never happen," Sora stated before looking at Her. "Do you want to know why? Because, I made a promise to you, a promise that I would come back to you and that's a promise I'm going to keep no matter what."

Then she smiled and pulled Sora back into a hug.

"I know you will," Kairi stated before breaking the hug. "I'm glad that Riku and I found you and saved you, I'm glad we're back together like our promise."

"Me too Kairi."

"I love you Sora."

"I love you too Kairi."

"I'm so glad, we shared that Paopu fruit." Kairi smiled.

"I'm glad, we shared that Paopu fruit too." Sora smiled back at his fiance. "I love you Kairi with all of my heart."

"I love you too Sora with all of my heart."

"I will never, ever stop loving my beautiful Kairi." He says, rubbing his nose against hers affectionately as he embraces her closely and gently kisses her neck.

"I will never stop loving you either Sora."

His lips caught hers and pressed softly against them, he kissed her softly while gently caressing her cheeks.

She blushes as she felt Sora's lips against hers, she kisses him back.

He tilted his head to the side to further deepen the kiss as he wraps his arms around her, holding her close to him.

She blushes and kisses him back deeply as she wraps her arms around him.

He continues to smother her face with kisses.

She blushes and continues to kiss him.

They broke the kiss, he nuzzles his face into her neck, he smiles as he gently kissing her neck as he continues to hold her closely.

She blushes, moaning softly.

"Your neck is soft." He says, feeling the smoothness of her skin as he lightly leaves a hickey on her neck.

She giggles. "Thanks, Sora."

"Your welcome, Kairi." He says, smiling as he smothers her face with kisses.

She kept on blushing.

After a while, he pulls away, smiling as he rested his forehead against Kairi's.

Kairi smiles as she rested her forehead against Sora's.

"I love you Kairi."

"I love you too Sora."

Sora rubbed his nose against hers affectionately before cuddling her.

Kairi rubbed her nose against his before cuddling him.

They pull away from each other, staring into each others eyes with the love they had for each other.

"My whole journey began the day, I lost you, when Master Yen Sid told us to let our hearts be our guiding key, you've always been my guiding key, Kairi, you've save me."

Kairi blushes as she hugs him as he hugs her back. "I know, Riku was the one who found you and saved you."

"I know, but when, we fought the Master of Masters, Luxu and the Foretellers, I thought it was all over for us."

"I know, but the Foretellers betrayed Luxu and their Master, they decided to fight with us."

"They are our friends now."

"I know."

"I was surprised, they decided to fight with us."

"Same here, but I'm glad they decided to join us."

"Me too."

"I love you so much Kairi."

"I love you too Sora."

They hug each other and kiss each other on the lips.

"I can't wait until we get married, I can't wait until you become my husband."

"I know, I can't wait either, I can't wait until you become my wife."

"I love you so much Sora."

"I love you too Kairi," Sora started. "You mean everything to me."

"Really?" Kairi asked in shock.

"Of course," Sora replied. "Kairi, you're my light in the darkness."

Kairi blushes.

"So many times, I have lost myself to darkness, and every time that happens, you would guide me back into the light." Sora replied.

When he said this....Kairi smiled.

"Kairi," Sora started. "I will always protect you."

"I know Sora and I will always be your light."

"Thank you Kairi."

"Your welcome Sora and thank you."

"Your welcome Kairi."

"But it still feels like my fault you faded away, I was useless and weak, I'm nothing, but a damsel distress."

Sora lifts up her chin and stares into her eyes as he gave her a serious look. "Listen to me, Kairi it wasn't your fault, remember when I said. I feel strong with you?"

"Yes."

"I meant what I said to you Kairi, I feel strong with you Kairi, you gave me strength more than anyone else."

"Really?" She asked him as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes, you're strong my love, we have defeated Xehanort together."

"I know." She smiles at him while he smiles back her as he wipes away her tears with his thumb.

"You're not useless or you're not weak and you're not a damsel distress."

"I'am sorry."

"Don't be sorry, everyone cries, you have to have a heart to cry, crying shows you care."

"I'm stronger now thanks to Aqua."

"I'm glad that Aqua help you."

"Me too, but I still wish that Riku would have let me go with him to save you."

"It's okay, I understand, but what matters now is that I'm back, I'm never leaving you again and that we have fought The Master of Masters, Luxu and The Foretellers."

"That's true."

They smiled at each other and hug each other as they kiss each other on the lips passionately.

"I love you Sora."

"I love you too Kairi."

"No more crying and no more blaming yourself okay?"

"Okay." She smiles at him, making him grin at her.

"That's my girl."

"My heart belongs to you only Sora, you have my heart forever."

"And my heart belongs to you only Kairi, you have my heart forever."

"Good night, my handsome Sora." Kairi then falls asleep.

"Good night, my beautiful Kairi." Sora also falls asleep holding his beautiful fiance in his arms, he kept her warm while they slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later Sora and Kairi's wedding day was finally arrived, they both decided to get marry on Valentine's day and they also decided to be wed at the Land of Departure.

Sora gasped at the woman who was being walked down the isle with the Mayor of Destiny Islands, she looked so beautiful in her white wedding dress with sparkles on it, it also had rose's on it and it had a gold heart in the middle of it, near her chest, she also has on her necklace and earrings, it was the most beautiful dress Sora has ever seen, he felt tears rolled down his cheeks, seeing Kairi in her wedding dress has made him cry tears of joy. Sora thinks Kairi looked so beautiful in her dress and Kairi blushed as she thinks Sora looked so handsome in his black and white tuxedo with a paopu fruit pin, pin to it and with a red tie. Once Kairi reached the isle. She lets go of her adopted fathers arm, then kisses him on his cheek. Kairi wipes Sora's tears away and smiles at him while he grins at her. The Mayor smiled then puts his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Sora, please take good care of my daughter." He whispered to him.

Sora nodded in confirmation. That's definitely a promise he would always keep no matter what. Sora took Kairi's hands.

Sora and Kairi were standing in front of King Mickey who agreed to marry them, they and looked up at the King who began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to present the Hero of Light and the Princess of Heart in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?" The Mayor of Destiny Islands grins then answered his question. "I do." The King smiled and nodded. The Mayor of Destiny Islands releases his daughter's arms then walks over to his seat.

"May, I have the rings please?" The King asked.

"I got them." Riku step forward and hands the rings to Mickey.

"Thank you!" King Mickey smiled

"Your welcome!" Riku said with a smile.

The King turns to face Sora and hands him the ring. Sora took the ring that was for Kairi

"Place this ring on Kairi's hand and repeat after me. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Sora grabs Kairi's left hand and places the ring on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The King smiled then turns to face Kairi and hands her the other ring. Kairi took the ring that was for Sora

"Kairi place this ring on Sora's hand and repeat after me. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Kairi grabs Sora's left hand and places the ring on his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The King cleared his throat then turns to face Sora with a smile.

"Sora, do you take Kairi to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live and in sickness and in health, not even death could do you part?" Sora smiled then looked at his soon to be wife. "I, Sora Barzahd, take you, Kairi Marie Hikari, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish as long as we both shall live."

The King smiled then he turned to the bride.

"Kairi, do you take Sora to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live and in sickness and in health not even death could do you part?" Kairi smiled then turned to look at her soon to be husband. "I, Kairi Marie Hikari, take you, Sora Barzahd, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish as long as we shall both live."

"I do, I love you Kairi." Sora smiled.

"I do, I love you too Sora." Kairi smiled as well. "From this day, forward for the rest of our lifes, I promise to love you forever." Sora said. Kairi smiles. "From this day, forward for the rest of our lifes, I promise to love you forever."

The King grinned as he began to say the words they were looking forward to hear for a long time.

"Then by the power vested in me in the name of Kingdom Hearts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sora, you may now kiss the bride." Sora then lifted Kairi's veil off her face, he gasped when he saw a paopu fruit pin, pin on it, he also saw a flower in her hair. Kairi smiles at him while he smiles back at her, they then kiss each other on the lips passionately, the crowd cheered at the couple. The couple then released from each other as their wings appears on their back one wing on Sora's back and one wing on Kairi's back it was adding new memories, they smile at each other as they saw new memories adding on their one heart wings. The wings on their back faded away. They made their Oath by wearing the same color rings and live together. "Kairi, I will love you forever that's my promise."

"I will love you forever too Sora, that's my promise."

Namine ran up to Kairi and gave her a hug. "Congratulations." Kairi hugs her back. "Thanks Nami." "Your welcome Kairi."

"Maybe someday you and Riku will get married." Namine giggles. "Actually, Riku and I talked about it, we want to get married someday."

"That's good."

"Congratulations Sora."

"Thanks Namine." Sora grinned at her.

"Your welcome." Namine smiled as she hugs him while he hugs her back.

Kari then hugs Kairi. "Welcome to the family." Kari said to her.

Kairi smiled at her sister in law and hugs her back. "Thanks Kari."

"Your welcome." Kari smiled back at her sister in law, she then turn to her brother. "Congratulations dear brother." She hugs him.

"Thanks Kari." Sora said as he hugs his sister back. "No problem." Kari smiled at her brother only for him to grinned at her.

Sora and Kairi helped each other to cut the wedding cake, after they fed each other the cake.

They decided to dance. They look and saw that Riku and Namine were dancing together they watched as Namine kisses the blushing Riku's cheek. They couldn't help, but laugh at Riku's blushing face.

They hug each other. "Kairi, I will love you forever."

"I will love you forever Sora too." "Forevermore." Sora smiled. "Forevermore." Kairi smiled. Sora pulls her closer to him and kisses her lips, she kisses him back, after they pull away from each other.

Kairi then throw her bouquet of flowers. Jessie, Tifa, Aerith, Rinoa, Hikari, Xion, Selphie, Yuna, Lulu, Olette, Strelitzia, Skuld, Ava and Invi were fighting over it while Namine rolled her eyes and ran over to the girls pushed them, then she caught the bouquet, the girls glared at Namine for pushing them like that, but they got over it. Sora and Kairi smiled when they saw that Namine caught the bouquet. Riku, Ventus, Vanitas, Roxas, Ephemer, Terra, Gula, Ira, Aced, Axel, Isa, Hayner, Pence, Tidus, Wakka, Irvine, Cloud, Zack, Leon, Biggs, Barret and Wedge all laughed even Marlene, Barret's daughter laughed when the girls fought over the bouquet, but they were shocked to see that Namine has pushed the other girls and caught the bouquet. Riku and Namine smiled at each other as Riku pulls her closer to him and they kiss each other on the lips, they were next in line to be wed.  
Sora and Kairi smiled at them, Sora and Kairi hugged everyone goodbye, they then left and went on their honeymoon. Sora is taking Kairi to every world, he been to.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since Sora and Kairi had gotten married and left for their honeymoon.

Riku being the over protective Boyfriend of Namine, not in a bad way, but in a good way, because he doesn't want to lose her.

Almost everday, Riku and Namine would hold hands while watching the sunset as they intertwined their fingers together, Riku and Namine staring into each others eyes with the love, they both have for each other, Riku telling Namine that he loves her, Namine telling Riku that she loves him too.

They would smile at each other and to kiss each other on the lips while they hug each other.

Riku and Namine spending a lot of time together.

Riku comforting Namine when she is upset, wiping away her tears while he holds her in his arms, hugging her close to him.

Riku cups Namine's beautiful face with his hands and stares deeply into her beautiful blue, while thinking to his self about how lucky, he was to have her as his Girlfriend, he then pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly and passionately.

Riku and Namine would fall asleep on the beach under the stars, almost everynight, they would even fall a sleep in Riku's bed or Namine's bed.

Riku holding Namine close to him while they slept.

Riku would do anything to protect Namine and to keep her safe, he won't let anyone hurt her.

Riku and Namine were on a date in Twilight Town, at kittle chef's bistro, but little did they know Axel was spying on them.

"I love you Namine."

"I love you too Riku."

Riku cups Namine's beautiful face with his hands and states deeply into her beautiful blue eyes as he pressed his lips against hers as he kisses her lips softly and passionately. Namine kisses him back as she wrap her arms around his neck when they broke the kiss, Riku notice a fire red hair was spying on them again. Riku walk towards him and folded his arms as he glares at him.

"What, I wasn't spying." Axel tries to explain.

"Oh, yes you were," Isa says as he walks over to Axel. "You were difinelty spying on them again."

Namine walks over and was standing behind Riku, she steps out from behind Riku's tall form to see Axel and Isa.

"Do you mind, I want to be alone with Namine!" Riku glares at the nosey red haired boy.

"Ok, ok." Axel says as he ran off with Isa following him.

Riku just stands there and shook his head as he turn to face Namine who was standing next to him. He gave her a smile. "Shall we?" He asked her as he held out his hand.

Namine smiles and nodded her head as she grabs his hand. "Yes."

Together they walked back to the bistro to finish up their meal, after they were finish their dinner and dessert while they wait for the bill. The Waiter brought out the bill. Riku pays the bill and left out the tip on the table. Riku and Namine left Twilight Town and went back home to Destiny Islands. "Thanks for dinner Riku." "Your welcome Namine."


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since Ventus and Strelitzia met in Daybreak Town when they were dandelions, they felt in love with each other, it was love at first sight, Ventus has been dreaming about him and Strelitzia, Strelitzia couldn't help, but to feel nervous, what if he didn't feel the same way, Strelitzia's brother brought her to the Land of Departure to talk to Terra and Aqua. Because she beg him too. Ventus on the other hand was afraid of Lauriam, he knows Lauriam is protective of Strelitzia. Lauriam was against of Ven and Strelitzia dating, but Strelitzia didn't care, she pack her things, so her brother can bring her to the Land of Departure where she will be living at.

"It's okay Strelitzia, Ven feels the same way about you." Aqua said.

"He does?" Strelitzia asked.

"Yes," Aqua said. "He can't stop thinking about you."

"It's true, Ven feels the same way about you," Terra told her. "He won't shut up about you."

She blushes.

Terra and Aqua smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." Strelitzia told them.

"Don't be, why don't you go tell Ven how you feel." Aqua said.

"It will make you both happy, if you both told each how you felt." Terra said.

Strelitzia nods. "Thank you."

Terra and Aqua smiled at her. "Your welcome."

Strelitzia smiled back and walks away from them, she looks back over at them and saw that they were kissing, she turns away and kept on walking away and went straight to Ven's room, so she can tell him how she feels about him. She still felt nervous, she is in love with Ventus, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way. Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Xion, Riku, Namine, Sora and Kairi had all told her that Ven felt the same way about her, but Lauriam on the other hand wasn't happy about her liking Ven, because she was killed by Darkness, but he blames Ven, because Ventus was there when she die.

Upon finding his room, she saw that the door was cracked open, but just as she mastered up her courage, she stopped when she heard music and was shocked to hear Ventus singing.

🎶When you wish upon a star.  
Makes no difference who you are.

🎶Anything your heart desires will come to you.

🎶If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do  
Fate is kind.

She inched closer and carefully peeked into his room and saw him sitting on his bed, holding a guitar and sneaking glances at an open notebook next to him as he sang.

🎶She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing.

🎶Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you thru  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true.

🎶When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires will come to you.

🎶If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do  
Fate is kind.

🎶She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing.

🎶Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you thru  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true.

Standing up straight, she took a deep breath and knocked on his door. "Ven, it's me Strelitzia."

The music stopped, Ventus jumped slightly.

"Oh, come in." Ventus said quietly.

Strelitzia pushed the door all the way open as he carefully set his guitar on the floor, propped up against his bed. For a while, she stood in the middle of his room, her hands clasped together.

"That sounded amazing and beautiful." Strelitzia said, beginning to smile as a blush formed on Ven's cheeks.

"Oh, were you listening?" Ventus asked, rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks."

Feeling her heart pounding again, Strelitzia calmed her nerves as best she could and asked slowly. "Your welcome, but who were you singing that song for?" She asked him.

His eyes widened, and for a moment he looked just as nervous as she felt. He looked down, as if to consider how to answer her, then looked her in the eye. "You, that song was for you."

Strelitzia stared at him blushing, then without a warning, she stepped closer to Ventus, placed her hands on his shoulders, and pressed her lips against his.

Ventus shocked and surprised, he was half-convinced that he was dreaming, her lips touching his, felt way too real to be a dream. He drew his hands up, hoping to gently hold her waist, but instead, he pulled too hard, he fell backwards on his bed with her on top of him.

They broke the kiss to stare at each other with wide eyes.

"Sorry." Ventus apologized quickly. Her body felt warm against his...

But Strelitzia giggled. Ven also giggled. They laughed together to relieve the nervous feelings they shared. Afterwards, she slid off his body to sit next to him on his bed, and he sat up.

"You know," Ventus started. "When you kissed me, I thought I was dreaming, but this feels real."

"I promise, this is real," Strelitzia assured him, holding his hand. "I love you Ven."

Ventus started blushing again, but he smiled back at her. "I love you too." Ventus said as he squeezed her hand.

"I just didn't know you loved me enough to write a song about me." Strelitzia added with another giggle.

He chuckled with her.

"It was Roxas's idea," Ventus admitted. "Soon, after we found out we both like music, we decided to write songs and share ideas with each other, he told me, he wanted to write a song for Xion to show her how much he loves her."

He gave her hand another squeeze.

Strelitzia was so moved by this, she felt like crying, she took his other hand and leaned closer.

POOF! The Two Chirithys appears.

"What!" Ventus and Strelitzia both exclaimed as they jumped.

"Chirithy!" Ventus yelled at both Chirithys

"Sorry Ven," Ventus's Chirithy said. "But I gave you two enough privacy, I wanted to be the first to give you my congratulations."

"Sorry guys, we just wanted to congrat you!" Strelitzia's Chirithy said.

Strelitzia smiled. "Aw, that's sweet, it's okay." She swept both dream eaters up in a hug. "Thank you."

"Yes, it's all appreciated, but would you both mind giving us a little more privacy, please?" Ventus asked as nicely as he could, still a bit peeved at the interruption.

"Your very welcome, oh fine," Ventus's Chirithy said in mock exasperation as Strelitzia set both of them back down.

"Your welcome." Strelitzia's Chirithy says.

"Just to let you know Strelitzia in Daybreak Town, I know all about Ven's dreams, so if your relationship ever gets that far, let's just say, he wouldn't mind letting you on top of him or him on top of you." Ventus's Chirithy winks while Strelitzia's Chirithy giggles.

Both teens blushed at this, but Ventus recovered quicker.

"Please leave!" Ventus whined.

"Your as mean as Sora and Riku." Ventus's Chirithy says while Strelitzia's Chirithy giggles.

"My brother is not mean, neither is Riku, please don't tell me, you were bothering Sora and Kairi and also Riku and Namine again?"

"Not really, I was just checking on them." Ventus's Chirithy says.

Ventus just sighs. "Me, Sora and Riku are not mean, we just want to be alone with our girls!"

"There's nothing wrong with being alone with your lover." Strelitzia says.

"I agree with her and you know that Sora and Kairi are on their honeymoon." "I know." Ventus's Chirithy says. "You shouldn't bother someone when they're on their honeymoon." Strelitzia said to Ventus's Chirithy. "I agree with her, now please leave!" Ventus said as he agrees with his girlfriend.

Ventus's Chirithy giggled mischievously, then teleported out with another POOF!

"Goodbye lovebirds." Strelitzia's Chirithy giggled as it also teleported out with another POOF!

Ventus groaned, sitting on his bed with his face in his hands. "I hope that our Chirithys doesn't come back in here."

"I hope not either."

"Are you sure, you want to be with me? I allowed the darkness to kill you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I wish I could have done something to stop it from hurting you."

"It's okay, Ven it's all in the past."

"But your brother is mad at me."

"Forget about Lauriam, it's my life not his, he can't tell me what to do, he can be mad all he wants, it won't change the way, I feel about you."

"Your right, I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you again."

"I know, I trust you." Strelitzia then pulled him in for a kiss, one that felt desperate with a hint of fear, from both of them.

They smiled at each other as they stare into each others eyes.

Ventus stares into Stelitzia's green eyes while Strelitzia stares into Ven's blue eyes, they lean in and gave each other a kiss on the lips.

Ventus got up to lock the door and walks back over to Stelitzia.

Roxas and Olette started dating and they felt in love Axel and Isa were happy for them. Xion was a little upset by this, but she understood and was happy for them.

Ever since Vanitas return he thought he would rejoin Ventus but he didn't, he even noticed that his eyes were green which was a shocking to him. He met Xion and they started dating. Vanitas and Xion has been dating since he return. They felt in love with each other Roxas, Olette, Axel and Isa were happy for them.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two months since Sora and Kairi got married and had return from their honeymoon. Kairi went to the doctors, because she wasn't feeling good, it turns out she was pregnant with Sora's child, she was only two weeks pregnant with their child.

Ever since Sora and Kairi got married, they spend less time fighting with their Keyblades and spends more time with each other.

Sora holds Kairi closely and smothers her face in kisses.

She giggles and nuzzles against him.

He chuckles, nuzzling against her as he holds her protectively before smooching her lips. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." She whispers back, she wanted nothing more but to stay in his arms forever, she felt safe in his arms.

He kisses her deeply.

She kisses him back.

He continued to kiss his Kairi as he french kissed her.

She french kisses him back.

Sora pulls away and smiles. "You're so sexy and so adorable."

"Thank you, so are you." She blushes.

"Your welcome, my love." He smothered her face with kisses. He kisses her lips softly. "Words can't describe how much you mean to me and how much I love you honey, I love you so much Kairi, I don't ever want to stop loving you, my beautiful Queen."

She blushes and kisses his lips softly. "I love you too my handsome King, I don't ever want to stop loving you either."

"You're so perfect in every way."

Kairi kept on blushing. "Sora."

Sora smiles as he caressing her cheek.

She smiles and blushes.

He smiles, resting his forehead against her. "You're so cute."

He pecked her nose affectionately.

She blushes and giggles.

He smiles, chuckling as he kissed her cheek.

She kisses his cheek back.

He rubs his nose against hers affectionately. "My beautiful Kairi."

"My handsome Sora."

He smiles as he kissed her neck softly.

She moaned softly.

He gently licked her neck.

She kept on moaning.

He pulls away from her neck.  
He enjoyed this moment that he spent with her as he nuzzled her closely, holding her hand with his and intertwined their fingers together as he smothered her face with kisses.

"I love you, Kairi."

"I love you too Sora."

He smiles, holding her very closely as he kissed her forehead.

"My Kairi."

He looks down at her as he leaned in towards her, resting his forehead against hers.

She closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against his own.

He closed his eyes as well, enjoying this moment with her as his hands held hers. "My beautiful Princess of Heart."

He continued to rest his head against hers before kissing her forehead.

"My handsome King of Heart."

"My beautiful Queen of Heart."

They continued to hold hands as they kept their fingers intertwined together as they kiss each other on the lips passionately, she placed his hand on her stomach and smiles as they broke the kiss. "Your going to be a father."

Sora smiles and kisses his wife's cheek. "You made me the happiest man on earth."

Kairi smiles and kisses her husband's cheek.

Sora calls the Guardians of light and the Foretellers and told them about Kairi's pregnancy, of course they were happy to hear about this news and wish the soon to be parents luck.

They decided to go on the islands

They went into the secret cave and sat down and started to kiss each other on the lips passionately. Riku walks over to them and clears his throat. Sora and Kairi broke the kiss and looks at Riku. "What do you want?"

"Naminie, is pregnant, so me her are going to get marry next week."

That's awesome, were both going to be fathers."

"I know."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks Kairi."

"No problem."

"Tell Namine, that we said Congratulations."

"I will."

Sora then glares at Riku. "Do you mind, I want to be alone with my wife."

"Okay, okay." Riku said as he ran out of the cave.

Sora then turns to Kairi and smiles. "Now, where were we?"

She smiles back at him. "I think, I know." She says as she press her lips against his. He kisses her lips passionately as they both laid down on the floor in the cave with Sora on top of her, they kiss each other on the lips passionately.

A few months has pass and Kairi's stomach was big. They found out that Kairi was pregnant with a girl. Sora places his hand on her stomach and felt his daughter kick, he smile. "She kicked."

"I know," Kairi said with a smile. "What should we name her?"

"I was thinking about naming her Nala."

"I love that name Nala means gift."

"Me too and yes it does."

"Nala, is the perfect name for our daughter."

"I agree."

Sora then kisses her stomach as he felt Nala kicking. He chuckles.

"She loves us." Kairi says as she puts her hand on her stomach, she smiles as she felt her baby kick.

Sora and Kairi laid down on their bed, they lay in loving embrace as they kiss each other on the lips passionately as they felt Nala kicking. They broke the kiss and look down at Kairi's stomach and smile. "We love you Nala, we'll see you soon."

The baby girl, kept on kicking, she was happy to hear her parents voice.

Sora and Kairi smiled, they knew that Nala was happy to hear their voice. Sora and Kairi love each other with all of their hearts, they're soulmates, they're going to love their daughter, they already do, they can't wait until their daughter is born, so they can hold her in their arms, so they can kiss her and give her a hug. Sora kisses her lips softly, while she kisses him back, they then french kiss each other, they stop kissing, so Kairi can catch her breath, she places her hand on his chest. "Mine!"

He chuckled. "Yes my love, I'am all yours and you're mine, I love you Kairi, with all of my heart."

"I love you too Sora, with all of my heart."


	6. Chapter 6

Nine months has passed, Kairi has went into Labor. Kairi gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, who she and Sora name Nala, Nala resembles her mother with her blue/violet eyes, but her brown/brunette hair came from her father.

Kairi laid on the hospital bed, staring down at her new born daughter. Sora stood next to his wife staring down at his new born daughter, both parents cried tears of joy, they were both happy that they were now parents of a beautiful baby girl. Nala was a gift, their gift of joy, the Guardians of light and the Foretellers came to the hospital to visit the new parents, they walked into the room and smiled at the new born baby girl.

It's been two days, the doctor allows Kairi and Nala to go home, Sora went to the hospital to get his wife and new born daughter when they got home. Nala was sleeping, so they put their daughter into her crib and went into their bedroom, Kairi laid down on their bed, she felt tired and sore.

"Welcome home, my love." Sora smiled at her.

"It's good to be home again," Kairi smiled back at him. "Sora can you used curaga please, I'm really in pain."

"Sure thing, my love." He summons his Keyblade and used curaga on her. "Heal!"

Kairi smiled. "Thanks love, I feel better now, it feels I never gave birth."

Sora chuckles and kisses his wife on her cheek. "Your welcome, I'm glad your feeling better."

Sora then went into Nala's bedroom and walks over to where Nala was sleeping at and gave her a kiss on her foreheads. "Welcome to the family Nala." He said to them, he then went back into his and Kairi's bedroom.

Kairi got up and went into the bathroom and brush her teeth, she washes her mouth out with water and mouth wash, she took off her dirty clothes and got into the shower and washes her hair and her body, after she was done, she turn off the water and got out of the shower and dry herself off, she walks into her and Sora's bedroom and got on her underwear and a night gown, she laid down on the bed, Sora went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his mouth out with water and mouth wash, he then turn on the water and took off his dirty clothes, he got into the shower to wash his hair and his body, when he was done, he turn off the water and got out of the shower, he dry his self off and went into his and Kairi's bedroom and got on his shorts and laid down next to his wife. Sora looked over at his wife and saw that she was sleeping, he smiled at her and kisses her cheek, before going to sleep, his self while he holds her close to him.

The next day, they got ready and left the island, Riku and Namine went along with them. When they came to the tower they met up with the formal master.

"Good to see you all came." Yen Sid said.

"Glad, we could come Master Yen Sid." Riku said.

"Kairi, how are you?" Yen Sid asked the auburn/red-haired woman,

"Fine, thank you."

"May, I see the children?"

"Sure." Kairi brought her daughter closer to Yen Sid so he could see her face.

"So the stars speaks the truth, I knew this was coming."

"Is everything ok with her?" Sora asked.

"So far everything seems alright, as from the doctor must of told you, she is very healthy, your daughter is defiantly a very bright child."

"Yeah, we know." Kairi smiled at her daughter.

"Riku, I've heard that you have two children." Yen Sid said to the sliver-haired man.

"Yes, I do."

"May I see them."

"Of course Master."

Namine then walked in with a stoller with the two babies inside of it, she brought them closer to Yen Sid, so he could see them. Master Yen Sid smiled at the babies in the stoller.

"It's been a while since we came here to train, things have change, so much for us." Kairi said. Sora nodded in agreement.

"I'll say, I still haven't forgotten when we took the Mark of Mastery exam."

"Yeah, when I passed and you fail." Riku said laughing at his statement.

"Hey, at least I took it again and passed it that time."

"I know, but I hope that when your daughter takes the exam, she will do a better job than you."

"Hey!"

Kairi giggles at her best friends, even though their grown-up, they still haven't change, the same way they were when they were young. Yen Sid even chuckled a little at the silliness.

Hey, what are you laughing at?" Riku asked.

"I can't help it, you two would make the weirdest brothers."

"I agree with Kairi," Namine said as she laughs. "You two sure would make the weirdest brothers."

Sora and Riku both laughed at that.

"It is true that the next generation will be on it's way eventually, Nala will be the one in leads of them, that's why it's important for when the time comes, when she is ready." Yen Sid informed, Sora knew that Nala was going to be taken his place, but he still couldn't stand his little girl going through a tragedy such as fighting heartless monsters and taken a beating against the darkness, he could imagine, even his daughter's heart should be filled with light, so there wouldn't be much of a problem for her, it was hard though, sure she is an infant now and is going to grow up soon, but still he couldn't stand his daughter going through the same things he did and the thought of his daughter losing her heart and never wake up from an internal sleep, he didn't know what he'll do if his daughter got injured really bad or even killed.

"Don't worry Master Yen Sid, Nala will be the best Keyblade Wielder." "I know she will, she will be as strong as her parents." Master Yen Sid said. "Yeah." Kairi says.

"I know that honey, but I'm just worried of all consequences, she will have to go through, I just couldn't stand it, if anything were to happen to her." Kairi placed her hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Sora, I understand how worried you are and that's ok, but we can't hold her back from her destiny, this is what was meant for her, she will be the new Keyblade Wielder, who will save those hearts that are yet to be capture, we have to trust her once she is old enough to wield the keyblade."

Sora knew that his wife was right. It's not like he could keep his daughter from growing up into hero, he knew one day she will be old enough to make her own decisions, there's doubt that she will be just as strong as her parents.

"She's right Sora, your daughter is going to grow up one day, you can't always see her as a defensless infant, she will be a great fighter soon, you'll see." Riku told his best friend.

"I guess your right, but Nala will always be my little girl, no matter what." Sora looks into his daughter's face and rub her little forehead.

"It's okay for a parent to be concern of their children, but it's also important for them to grow and expirience life in and let their wings sprout so they can be more aware of themselves as well." Yen Sid told him.

Sora nodded, he understood the master's words well.

"Riku, I can see your children will be keyblade wielders like Sora's." Yen Sid said.

Riku nods his head. "I know."

"But however one of them isn't going to like to be a keyblade wielder."

"Which one?"

"This one." Yen Sid said as he points to Mickey.

"That's my son Ricky."

"Your son Ricky, isn't going to want to be a Keyblade Wielder."

"I see."

"I'm sure, he will learn to love it." Namine pointed out.

"I hope your right dear." Riku said.

"I hope so as well." Namine said.

"Only time will tell." Yen Sid said.

"Mickey is my other son."

"You name him after the King?" Yen Sid was shocked and surprised.

Riku nods his head and smiles. "Yes."

"He will be a great Keyblade Wielder like you." Namine said to her husband with a smile.

Riku smiles at his wife. "I know."

"Nala will be great Keyblade Wielder like her parents."

"I agree."

"Yes she will, but she is also a Princess of Heart like her mother." Yen Sid said.

Sora of course was worry, he picks up his daughter and held her in his arms. "Nala." He muttered sadly. "I won't let anyone hurt my little girl."

Kairi placed her hand on his shoulder, she was also worry about her daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the ships change in this fanfiction


End file.
